The Assassin's Rose
by Nikkidx3
Summary: this is a story of what would have happened if Ezio returned to venice and started a life with Rosa. The story will follow the plot of Assassin's creed 2 and Assassins creed brotherhood with a few events re-jigged and a couple of new characters.
1. Requiescat En Pace

Chapter 1

Requiescat en Pace

**Finally! This is my first fanfic and it's about time too… it's taken me 3 years, yes 3 years to get my butt in gear and have a story worth telling. Basically this story is a long shot but it sprouted from a dream I had about 2 years ago while re-playing Assassin's Creed 2. It will include everyone from when Ezio visits Venice to when he defeats Cesare Borgia in Assassin's Creed Brotherhood, so as you can tell this story my take a while, Also I'm going to re-jig some events that happened and put some in different orders.. I hope it won't confuse you but if it does I will explain it later. Anyway this is more revolved around Ezio and Rosa and what happened if Ezio came back for her, so it's going to get lovey-dovey, but not for a while. So without further ado let the first chapter begin.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000**

He could hear her, that horrible blood curdling scream, the one that he prayed he'd never hear leave her soft lips. He knew exactly who could inflict this pain on the one he loved and cherished so dearly, however he couldn't concentrate enough to know where it was coming from. Moments passed that to him felt like hours. He remained still trying to calm his mind and regain control of his senses. "_Take a deep fucking breath idiota, if you want to help her you must calm down!_" he shouted in his head. Another scream came, this time it was closer and more pain etched it's self in the noise. Ezio whipped around so that he was facing north, an alleyway came into his view. He knew this street very well as it was the one that lead right out into the streets before the open fields that encircled Firenze where they used to sit on the large rock that rose a few feet from the ground and watch the sun go down. Without hesitation Ezio began to sprint along the alley, darting past bits of broken building and avoiding the bodies that now made the streets their final resting place. He could feel fatigue setting in, his armour was heavy and didn't help the fact that he was still recovering from the battle to protect Caterina Sforza and her children. He was not a weak man by any standards, just pushing twenty three; he was at a prime in his life, his muscular frame stood tall, around six foot one, with long dark brown hair and a pair of angelic eyes to match. The years had been kind to his face but unfortunately battle had not, the one flaw that his face possessed was a scar running from just below his nose to the middle of his chin, courtesy of Vieri De' Pazzi. Horrific thoughts crossed the young Italian's mind, he felt his stomach tie its self it knots and felt like it was being stretched from all angles. This feeling occurred because Ezio realised that there were no more screams encircling the area which made a sickening thought creep in and poison his mind… death. At last he reached the end of the alley where the street opened out and instead of its usual welcoming glow of people working and chatting; silence, blood and chaos filled its place. He scanned the area for her but there was too many people and not enough time to scale a building for a better view so being the well rounded Assassin that he was Ezio took a moment of silence, he closed his eyes and let out a ragged breath, he could feel the world around him die away and could only hear that which was vital to him. All sound ebbed away except for the faint noise of crying. He opened his eyes but they were not as they were before, for now his eagle vision was engulfing his irises and they shone gold instead of dark brown. He scanned the area again this time sure that he would find and save her. He was right about one thing, he would definitely find her. Gold was the only colour that mattered to Ezio at this moment in time as this was the giveaway that would reveal where the one he loved was, he looked around the whole street and just when he began to doubt hope he caught a glimpse of it, the tell-tale sign, Gold.

He ran full force into the wooden door that blocked the way between him and a small courtyard that he had previously christened as the place he would propose to her in. A life time could not have prepared Ezio for the scene that would meet his vision in the next few seconds. The door collapsed to the ground, Ezio entered the courtyard, Altair's sword drawn prepared to fight. He stood still, completely frozen by the sight of his beloved Cristina curled up against the wall clutching her chest and barley breathing, red stained her dress in many places but the most distinct was her stomach which was creating a larger stain by the minute. Ezio was never an angry man by nature, when his father and brothers were murdered he felt anger but that quickly became numb and turned its self into determination and a promise to avenge them. But now the feeling Ezio had surpassed anger on such a level that he felt he could murder the whole city and not regret anything. He took note of the two guards standing over her, laughing and making remarks that turned Ezio's anger into what can only be described as Apoplectic. He gripped the sword in his right hand and without a care in the world swiftly proceeded to stab the first guard in the back of the head, piercing the blade right through and out his mouth. He threw the blade to the left decapitating the guard in the process. He drew his sword from the guards head and turned to meet the terrified expression of the second guard, the assassin strode towards him sword by his side. The guard begged and pleaded stating that he had a family and that he only followed orders. Ezio's foot connected with the guard square in the chest which sent the scrawny man hurtling to the floor. Ezio stood over him just as he had done to Cristina and growled "_Requiescat en pace figlio di puttana_ " then soullessly stabbed his blade into the guards throat, twisting it left and right. The guard gasped for breath, choking on his own blood. Ezio retracted the sword and sheathed it. He ran over to where Cristina was, bending down to her level, he wrapped his left arm around her waist and caressed her cheek with his other. "_Mi amore_… Cristina" he spoke these words as if someone had stolen half his voice and stamped on his throat a thousand times. He tried to fight back his tears but it was impossible, the pain was too great and he knew that the next few minutes would be precious and would be the last he would ever spend with her. "E Ezio ?" her voice weak and hoarse "I'm here, piccola, I'm here" "Ezio, I… I cannot, I won't" "shhh angelo, its ok, I know" he spoke tenderly, both love and pain clear in his words. "Ezio Auditore de Firenze, you listen t… to me now, I l… love you, always have, always will. You were my greatest adventure Ezio and I wish it was you t…than Manfredo" "Cristina, I… I can't lose you, Ti Amo _Cara Mio" "_I know" realisation engulfed Cristina's mind and she accepted that she was going to die, but she was thankful that she got to see the love of her life one last time. Ezio was not so accepting, as gently as he could he lifted her from the floor and began to run, hoping that he'd find a doctor amongst all the chaos. Cristina had accepted her fate but still clinged onto whatever life was left in her. Ezio knew she wouldn't make it, her wounds too severe but he had to try, he would never let her go without a fight. "_Ezio, please I don't want it to happen, not like this_" "_Cristina, i…I promise, I swear we will get through this_." His words were desperate and he continued to run further down the street towards the small stall that the doctor usually sold his medicines at. Cristina suddenly loosened her grip on Ezio's shoulder and her arm fell to her side. Ezio darted into the side of the street "_Cristina! Hold on! I'll get you to a doctor, you are going to be all right_!" he begged her. Ezio placed the Florentine beauty on the ground and crouched beside her, never letting go of her hand. Cristina's eyes began to close she was losing her battle with life. "No Ezio, I don't think I am." "_No! don't go, stay with me Cristina_" "_Ezio… don't you know ? I've always been with you_" she pulled out the necklace that he had given her all those years ago when he fled Florence after his father and brothers were murdered, a single tear escaped his control and made its way down the side of his face. "I wish we c…could have had a second chance." At that moment her eyes fully closed and her breathing ceased. Tears fell from the assassin's eyes but he refused to look away from her, he pulled her up to his chest and held her close he whispered the words "_Requiescat en pace, my love_" and began to sob uncontrollably. His vision became blurry and fogged; he felt like he couldn't breathe and then everything went black.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000

**And that is chapter one. I know it's a bit short but I wanted to get it out of the way so that I can progress onto Ezio and Rosa's story. I always loved Cristina and Ezio together but I think it's more of a challenge to write something around events that was only hinted at in the game. Anyway I will put translations at the bottom in case any of you are interested in them and hopefully I will have the next chapter up in a few days **** so please feel free to leave me a review etc. Every little helps and tell me what you guys want to see in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!**

**Idiota - Idiot**

**Requiescat en pace figilo di puttana - Rest in peace mother fucker**

**Mi amore -My love**

**Piccola – Sweetheart**

**Angelo – Angel**

**Ti Amo Cara Mio – I love you my darling**


	2. What a lovely thing a Rose is

**Chapter 2**

What a Lovely Thing A Rose Is

**Chapter two Guys! I'm quite excited about this one because it really gives a sense of how Ezio and Rosa feel about one another and develops their relationship. Sorry for this being a few days after chapter one but I wanted to write this to a high standard and I was trying to recollect my dream and follow it because it was a really good story!*****Disclaimer* ****I own none of the characters from the games but I do own the ones I created so I'm not stealing Ubisoft! Also I have written this story purely for entertainment purposes and I do not make any profit from it* So that's enough out of me, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000**

The light slowly started to reflect off of the assassin's eyelids and became brighter by the second. The place he was in was cold on his skin and very quiet. He felt a hand brush its way across his forehead, its fingers slightly dragging, tenderly as if looking for something to cling to. He opened his eyes abruptly and, seizing the curious hand in his iron grip, sat up to meet its owner. A small Gasp escaped the mouth that belonged to a very familiar face. As Ezio came to terms with his surroundings, he realised that he was in his room inside the thieves' guild. He looked up to meet the emerald eyes of none other than the little thief who only a matter of months ago was screaming abuse to his face and now was attempting to soothe him into sweeter dreams with her soft touch. A smile spread its self across his face, still holding onto her he gazed into her eyes studying them and wondering what she was thinking. She began to blush, the colour that tinted her cheeks as sweet and beautiful as her name. _"Nightmares_?" she finally said to ease the tension between them that began to arise as a result of the complete silence. "_Was it that obvious_?" her retorted, embarrassed that he'd revealed an apparent weakness to the one person he constantly tried to appear strong in front of. "_Well considering that I could hear your shouting from the court yard… I'd say so_" she brushed the loose hair from his face, his brow had beads of sweat forming on it, both from the nightmare and from the fact that this was the closest he'd ever been to Rosa without her trying to beat the crap out of him. "_Merda_" he spat under his breath, he released her wrist and turned his face so that she couldn't see the embarrassment clear in his expression. "_Ezio? " She brought her hand to his cheek and softly pulled him into her gaze again, although he still refused to make eye contact with her. "What happened in your dream? It was about her again wasn't it? Cristina I mean_." Concern distinct in her tone demonstrated that she clearly cared about him, even if she was terrible at conveying it. He looked up to meet her emerald eyes again, his face was dark and he could feel the tears welling up in him. "_si, it.. it was the night she died. It was like I re-lived it. This one felt much more real than the others though, as if when I touched her in the dream I was touching her in real life_" Rosa flinched at these words, she had feelings for the assassin, much more than she cared to admit and as pathetic as it sounded, she was very jealous of any women who became close to Ezio. She snapped back to reality, looking deep into his eyes, it was like she could actually feel everything he felt, pain, anger, love… she had finally found what she had been looking for since she was a child. Someone who was just like her, lonely, angry but most importantly, for someone to come into her life and love her for who she was not what she could give them, Ezio was that person, he understood her past better than anybody and even though he only knew small parts of it all he wanted to do was to make her happy and keep her safe from any harm. Without even thinking she threw herself at him and embraced him. Her arms wrapped themselves around his muscular neck and she pressed her athletic frame against his large chest. At first Ezio was taken completely by surprise and actually pulled away from her in a moment of shock, but when she didn't release him, he realised that she actually meant what she was doing and without hesitation he threw his arms around her slim waist and buried his face in her hair. "_Ringrazio la mia piccola scimma rango_" he whispered in her ear softly.

Rosa was the first to pull away, admittedly she was reluctant to do so, but an awkward atmosphere was engulfing the room which made it simply impossible to console her 'friend'. She shimmied back to the end of the bed folded her arms and changed her expression to that of a sarcastic smile and stern eyes. "_Right, assassino, I believe you are in order of some cheering up, and not to mention a break from all your, eh em… activities_." He laughed at her eagerness to help him and couldn't help but fall for her a little more. "_What did you have in mind_?" She held her chin and chewed the inside of her cheek as she thought of a productive activity that they could take part in. A few inappropriate thoughts crossed her mind, but she believed that it would be impossible to suggest such activities while being completely serious. Finally she turned to face him and with a half-smile dominating her lips she retorted "_How about a race_?" the thought ran circles around Ezio's mind and he weighed up all the positives of such activities. He determined that it would be the perfect opportunity to get a chance to talk to Rosa completely alone where interference and curious ears could not reach them. "_Well I suppose I could spare a few minutes, I mean it would be rude to decline such an offer and a man of my stature and conscience would never dream of turning down an opportunity like this_." a cheeky grin made its way across his lips which completely complimented his sarcastic tone. "_Well then singore alto e possente, shall we get started?"_

Rosa stood up from the bed and before Ezio even had a chance to question where the starting line was, she was out the window and scaling the wall to the roof of the guild. The Italian rose from the bed, stretched out his stiff muscles and made his way over to the window. He looked up and to his surprise Rosa was nowhere to be seen. "Well that was quicker than I expected" he said under his breath. He climbed onto the window frame and turned so that he was facing towards the wall, he sleepily climbed the wall; with little effort considering that he had been scaling buildings like these since he was a young boy, and with the trick that Rosa taught him in the first few months of him staying in Venice, he jumped up from the wall towards the top of the building, grabbed the edge and with little effort his strong arms pulled his muscular body up and onto the roof. Rosa was standing on the edge of the roof deciding which path to take and where the finishing line would be. It was about half past four in the morning so it was still dark and relatively hard to see. "_C'mon, prenditi il tuo tempo_!" She barked at him sarcastically, Ezio only laughed at her comment "_Si signorina I'd never dream of keeping you waiting_" he replied charmingly. "_Listen idiota, we will start here_" she pointed to where they were standing "_And you can take any route, so long as you do not touch the ground, you automatically lose the race if you do. The race will end at the top of the Santa Maria dei Frari_." Ezio turned his gaze East towards the massive building that dwarfed every other in the vicinity "_Alright signorina, prepared to lose_?" he said confidently while winking at her. Rosa's cheeks blushed the same colour as her name both because she hated arrogance; it incensed her and he had winked at her. "Don't speak too soon, I have a few tricks up my sleeve" she winked back at him and he smiled widely. The young Italians took their positions at the edge of the roof. The city was quiet and motionless beneath them, "_Tre, due, uno, andare_!" Rosa was lightning fast when it was necessary and Ezio knew that he'd need to use clever tactics if he wanted to beat the talented thief. They both left the roof so fast that they skidded when they met the tiles on the roof of the next building, Rosa had her route planned out, she would stay to the inside of Ezio so that she could keep him in her peripheral vision. Her plan was to run straight for the _Frari_, which involved a lot more jumping but if she timed herself correctly then she should land on every roof safely. Ezio had a different tactic, he was going to follow Rosa until she reached a big gap and was forced to jump and grab the ledge of a roof, he would locate a smaller gap and jump that and land safely while Rosa would have to pull herself up and build her speed again. The two were neck and neck for the first quarter of the race shouting and spurring each other on. "_Come on la mia piccolo scimma rango, I thought you wanted to win this race_" "_so arrogant! You won't be saying that when I beat il culo_!" they reached another gap, much bigger than the previous ones; Ezio seized his chance and broke away from Rosa, he saw a smaller gap about twenty feet away from the one Rosa was going to jump and sprinted towards it. He heard a high pitched yelp and stopped to spin around and see what had happened. His smile quickly turned to worry and angst when he saw Rosa dangling off the edge of the building she attempted to jump over to; it was about thirty feet to the ground and would seriously injure, if not kill her if she fell. "_Hang on Rosa_!" he began to sprint towards her, the same fear and adrenalin coursing through his veins as when he was running to Cristina's rescue. He was running so fast that his feet began to slip on the tiles and unbalance him. He was nearly at Rosa when his feet were taken from underneath him and sent him crashing onto the tiles. Rosa was regaining her grip on the roof and with one burst of strength and a loud cry she hauled herself up and rolled to safety. Ezio heard the cry and lifted his head expecting the worst. A feeling of complete relief came over him when he saw his beautiful 'friend' standing on the roof opposite him with a rather smug look on her face. "_Hurry up assassino or you will never win this race_!" before she finished her last word Ezio was up on his feet and closing in on her, Rosa turned on her heels and began to sprint towards the Frari. With great effort Ezio launched himself off of the roof across the gap and landed in the middle of the next roof, breaking his fall with a roll and then continued to sprint towards the massive church, determined that he would beat the agile little thief and possibly get time to tell her how he truly felt.

She could feel her legs getting tiered and her body began to feel heavy, but she forced herself to power on; determined to beat the caped crusader and create a dent in his arrogance. They quickly approached the church which seemed a lot bigger now that they were right beside it. The agile thief pounced at the wall and began to scale it with great skill. Ezio did the same, except his exceptionally strong arms and legs allowed him to run further up the wall before beginning to properly scale it. Rosa was only a few feet above him and they were nearly at the top, he continued to scale the wall all the while thinking of ways to get around the small woman in the limited space they found themselves in. "_Well assassino, looks like you're not winning this on_e" she said confidently. With one big jump she was clinging to the edge of the _Frari's_ roof and in a few seconds would be crowned winner. However Ezio wouldn't give up without a fight, he too jumped to the ledge and found himself right beside Rosa, she got a fright at this and accidently loosened her grasp on the roof, she slipped and relied solely on her fingers to support her body weight, which alarmed the skilled assassin because they were at least sixty feet above the ground now and Rosa would definitely die if she fell. He threw himself across the ledge so that he was on top of her but made sure that he rested none of his weight on her. "_Put your arms around my neck_!" he ordered and she could sense the desperation in his tone so she willingly obliged and even went a step further to wrap her legs around his waist. Ezio let out cry that showed how strained his muscles must have been while he pulled himself and Rosa onto the roof. He landed on the tiles with a thud, Rosa was lying on top of him and they both lay there gasping for breath.

Ezio was exhausted but with sheer determination overruling his better judgment he placed a hand on Rosa's head and panted "_I won_!" She lifted her head up from his sweat soaked shirt gave him a stern look and lightly smacked his arm.

Their breathing slowed down but they remained in a half embrace/sleeping position, neither cared for they were too tiered and the heat from two bodies made the cold Venetian air bearable. Rosa moved closer to Ezio's face so that she could completely see him. He smiled and moved a few wild strands of hair behind her ears. That was another feature of the feisty thief that he loved; when he first met her he had mistaken her for a young boy because of her small frame and her very short hair. Over the few months that he had now spent in Venice her hair had grown a fair length to just above her breasts so it became a lot easier to tell that she was indeed a female. They remained like that for about five minutes before Ezio sat up and walked over to the edge of the _Frari_, taking in the miraculous view of Venice. Rosa stayed staring at him for a few minutes before joining him at the edge of the church. While she was sitting watching him all sorts of questions began to cross her mind. She wondered what it would be like to be with him, to be loved and cherished just as Cristina once was. She knew that Cristina belonged to a part of his heart that had been locked away forever and would never be taken by any other woman, not even Rosa who, although she didn't know it, meant the world to him and he would do anything for her as long as he could see her happy and content with life. He looked at her in awe, Beauty radiated from every inch of her and she didn't even know it. He longed to feel her lips on his own more than anything, but he would wait until he knew how she felt and when she was ready he knew he'd welcome her with open arms. "_So, Rosa… um how do you feel about…_" she turned her flawless gaze towards him, her eyes met his under long seductive eyelashes, she longed for him to ask her how she really felt but even if he did she didn't think she could tell the truth. She enjoyed the innocent flirting but had spent so much time building a wall around her to prevent more hurt and pain form carving its self in her heart that she had lost all confidence in men and love. "_How do I feel about what_?" she looked him innocently while trying to hide the desperation in her voice but she couldn't, it was too much for her and she just had to hope that he was man enough to ask her the question. No words left the young Italians mouth for he was absolutely hypnotised by her beauty, he couldn't take his eyes off her and it was only when she placed her hand on his cheek that he snapped back to reality. He was choked up and couldn't think of what to say. "_Um i.. I was just wondering_" "_Yes_" she pressed for an answer. He laughed nervously. Rosa was the only woman that, aside from Cristina had ever left him completely speechless. "_I just wanted to know how you felt about… um_" he looked around for something to give him an idea. He noticed the streets; they were covered in all kinds of decorations in preparation for _Carnivale. "Carnivale!" _he exclaimed "_I wanted to know how you felt about going to carnivale… with me_?" the disappointment was clear in her expression, but she realised that he had suggested that they go together, which she realised meant that he wanted to go with _Her. _"_Well I suppose I could spare a few minutes, I mean it would be rude to decline such an offer and a girl of my stature and conscience would never dream of turning down an opportunity like this" _she said sarcastically while tip toeing her fingers across his chest and shoulders as she moved around him like a lioness circling her prey. He took her hand and twirled her into his chiselled arms, their eyes met, She was so beautiful and he, so handsome. They got closer and closer to each other, Rosa placed her hand on his cheek and Ezio wrapped his Arms around her waist, They were leaning in for a kiss and just as their lips were about to meet the bell signifying dawn began to ring. They both looked at each other, disappointment clear in their faces. Their embrace became slack and they separated. "_C'mon la piccola scimma rango, let's get back before they realise we're gone_" he offered her his arm, she took it willingly, snuggling into him for warmth and they began towards the edge of the _Frari_ accompanied by the soft light radiating off the dawning sun.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000

**Vuala! Chapter two is complete. Sorry again for the lateness of this chapter but I just couldn't stop writing… ahh well, it turned out better than I had expected so I'm pretty happy. I wanted to let you guys see the build in relationship between Ezio and Rosa and leave you hanging on your seats (I hope I kind 'a did anyway!) during the tense moments **** anyway please please please if you are reading this! Give it a review etc I just want to know if you guys like my stuff or if I am not doing it enough justice! "I will never quit, not until the job is done" I am I no way going to drop this story. I want to give it time to gain depth and I want to get quite a few chapters in this story. Well I am off to begin writing chapter 3 which I have to give props to ****Shinigamivc ****for because I have pinched a few ideas from their story 'Bet' Remember to REVIEW!**

**Translations**

**Merda- Shit**

**Ringrazio la mia piccolo scimma rango- My little spider monkey**

**Assassino- Assassin**

**Singore alto e possente- Mr high and mighty**

**Prenditi tuo tempo- Take your time**

**Si singorina- Yes miss**

**Idiota- Idiot**

**Tre, due, uno, andare- Three, two, one, go**

**Il culo- Your ass**

**Carnivale- Carnival**


	3. For Better or Worse

**For Better or Worse**

**Aaaannnnddd here we are folks, Chapter 3! I'm pretty pleased with the progress of the story so far, but now the time has come. Yup you guessed it… Romance! So this chapter is going to kind of break the mould slightly, I'm not going to bring in Carnivale just yet… you can be patient and wait. But the characters are going to get into a sticky situation and need to make a choice, for better or worse (see what I did there) but you'll just have to read this chapter if you want to find out why. Yes it may be evil to whet your interest at such a point in the story, but tough. Read it and I promise you won't be disappointed. *Disclaimer- I do not own any of Ubisoft's characters and I do not make any profit from this**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000**

The courtyard was completely silent, every door was closed, every shutter drawn, and there were no tell-tale signs thatlife even existed here. The two young Italian's strode around the roof of the guild that surrounded the courtyard, making their way back to the part of the wall they had exited Ezio's room at. "_Rosa_" he took her arm softly and turned her towards him "_I just wanted to thank you, for taking my mind off of everything, I appreciate it. You're the only one I feel I can rely on and you do so much for me_" If her heart could have physically melted at that moment then it would have. She was smitten with him and she could deny it no longer. However her walls were still built too high, for even a skilled climber such as Ezio to attempt to scale. She smiled at him and lightly hit his arm. "_You're welcome, Ezio. Just don't go soft on me; I think I prefer the courageous killer, to the sappy poet_." A suggestive grin crossed his mouth and his cheeks were slightly tinted red. He cleared his throat and with his arm, motioned towards his room. "_signora di prima_" Rosa moved closer to him so that she could whisper in his ear, she stood on her tip toes as she was about a foot smaller than the strapping noble. "_Are you suggesting that i… join you in the bed room_?" A wicked smile dominated her face. Ezio choked slightly, he had innocently meant for Rosa to enter the building first because he had been raised with manners and simply put them to practice. "_Um… no, i… I just meant_…" she laughed quietly to herself, she enjoyed making the arrogant assassin feel inferior and awkward, not because she was being cruel but because this showed her the human side to him and it reassured her that he was not just a revenge driven killer but a man, one of which experienced other emotions than anger and hatred. She ran her hands over his body lightly as she moved towards the edge of the roof "_Let's not get too excited now. I was just teasing you; it seems the grande assassino dura has a immaginazione selvaggio"_ she slipped over the edge of the roof, slid down the wall and disappeared through the window. Ezio was left absolutely stunned. Rosa was the only woman who had ever challenged him using his own methods and he was completely taken a back. He snapped out of his daze, mimicking Rosa he too climbed down the wall and entered his bedroom through the mirror. The room was slightly lit by the sun rays now piercing the gaps in the wall, the stone still radiated a slight chill from the air but that all suddenly disappeared when Rosa touched the assassin's arm. His cheeks filled with warmth first then it slowly radiated through his body, he turned to face her. Her eyes sparkled in the morning light and her beauty was only enhanced as the room illuminated _"I think I'm going to go get some rest before the meeting later_" she turned to leave the room when he caught her hand "_you know you don't have to rest in __**your**__ own room, this one has plenty of space_" "_I'm sure it does, however…"_ she worked her hands from his arm onto his muscly chest, Ezio's temperature felt like it had shot through the roof at that moment and he was trying incredibly hard to contain his urge to take her in his arms and give her another reason to fall deeper in love with him. "_I think if I stayed in here then neither of us would get any rest_" she bit her bottom lip and immediately hid her face from his view. She scolded herself mentally, feeling like she had taken the innocent flirting to a new level "idiota what the hell did you say that for, now you've definitely led him on!" Ezio stared at her mouth wide open, he tried immensely hard to come up with a witty retaliation but Rosa's words were clouding all thought and dominated his mind. Rosa looked up; when she took in his expression she couldn't help but laugh. A sense of achievement arose in her as once again she had truly left the arrogant assassin speechless. To finish in style she simply tapped his chin which shut his mouth, "_si cattura mosche se lo fai_!" she turned and strode towards the door. He watched her the whole way, his eyes fixated on her like he was hypnotised, she opened the door and allowed herself a last look at him before leaving the room.

The killer in white was transfixed in the same position the young thief had left him for quite some time. He couldn't stop thinking about how smoothly she had just reduced him to a weak little boy who couldn't even speak to the girl he liked. It both infuriated him and made him more desperate for her.

He eventually snapped out of this trance when he was rudely interrupted by the entire guild erupting from their slumber and greeting the morning. Ezio was too awake to go back to bed, the mornings antics had made sure of that and so he decided he would discuss aspects of the meeting with the guild master, Antonio; before the meeting began, he wanted to be clued in and have a perspective on things before others did. These traits were picked up, courtesy of his uncle Mario while Ezio was training to become an assassin in the villa Monteriggeoni.

Antonio's office was a large room; it had a scale model of the Palazzo della Seta to the left of his desk. In the middle of the room there was a large round wooden table with several chairs surrounding it. There were papers with plans and diagrams scattered across it, and blueprints about the Pallazzo della Seta rolled out so that diagrams of the building could be seen clearly. Antonio was lying; head down on the table, fists clenched and his dagger piercing a blueprint in the middle. "_Antonio_?" Ezio did not know if he was asleep or frustrated so he addressed the older man with concern clear in his tone. "_Ezio_!" the finely dressed master darted his head up and arose from his seat. He strode towards Ezio and slapped his hand on the tall noble's shoulder. "_And what do I owe this honour il mio amico?" "Bonjourno! il mio amico! I wanted to know about the mission. What are we up against Antonio? You wouldn't keep everything so secretive if you were not worried about something_. " Ezio had already observed the building, and beside the fact that it housed a Templar and over fifty guards, he found no desire for the guild to infiltrate it, there was no mass sums of gold locked away within it and the most valuable thing to them that Ezio could think of was the Palazzo della Seta its self and even in that observation he concluded that Antonio; as much as he longed for more security would never risk his men for such a selfish act. "Alright, I suppose I have been rather secretive, but I am concerned Ezio and I believe there are many reasons for us to be." "_How_ _so_?" "_Ezio_, _my guild is like la mia famiglia, even though we are not blood related we still operate as una famiglia, surely you can relate_?" Antonio did not mean it, but his words cut deep into Ezio's heart. He once had a family that he trusted, loved and cherished. Now all he had was a broken mother in denial a fellow assassin of a sister and the brotherhood. He loved his mother and sister eternally but it was not the family he once had and so desperately longed for and the brotherhood was not a family. It was a means to an end, or so Ezio presently saw it. The assassin's face darkened and he looked to the floor "_indeed_…" he replied bluntly. Antonio took notice that he had offended Ezio, the young Italian was never good at hiding his emotions, even though he had ruthless training to knock that habit out of him, he never truly succumbed to the ways of an assassin and secretly refused to turn completely to the mind-set that was expected of him. He didn't want to lose himself, so he clung onto the small parts of his life that made him like normal men. "_Why are you so worried for them? The danger is not heavily present here and they are all moderately safe... " "No, Ezio they are not_!" Antonio's voice conveyed great pain; he turned from Ezio's gaze and began to pace slowly back and forth. "_Tell me Ezio, since you rescued Rosa have you noticed a difference around Venezia? Anything about the guards, their attitudes? Where their loyalties lie?" Antonio growled at Ezio "Si, I have. I thought it was still unease from the incident with Rosa, but… come to think of it. It has been getting worse, as if they are almost hunting for us." _Antonio turned to face his new found ally_ "Exactly! This is why I have fear, and even more so because I believe that Emillio Barbargio has found out your whereabouts and that we associate with you." _Ezio stood frozen, both anger and hatred came across him but he also felt deeply guilty, he had put his friends and associates in danger. All because he was too ignorant to cover his tracks properly. "Antonio" he looked up and stared the older male directly in his eyes "you say the word… and they all die."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000

"_Che cazzo_!" Rosa stood up from the table abruptly, everyone at the meeting stared her, attentively waiting to experience one of her 'moments' full throttle. Ezio too couldn't take his eyes off her; the feisty side to Rosa gave him chills and set his heart pace alight. "_Antonio that is suicide! He can't do it alone! I won't let…_ " she realised what she was about to say and managed to stop herself. Ezio noticed however, he looked her with love in his eyes and pain in his face. He didn't know if he could take on over fifty guards alone and a Templar, but he was determined to try. "_Rosa, I know cara and I'm sorry but Ezio has agreed that he will attempt this mission alone. We will assist in every way we can but he has spoken and I dare not challenge him_." The master of the guild flashed a look of appreciation towards the young assassin, he did not want Ezio to do this alone and wanted to help him but Ezio had insisted that no more thieves would lose their lives to the Templars. "_Vaffanculo Antonio, I will not sit back and let the biggest asset this guild has ever had die for us!_" Rosa felt tears well up inside her but she forced them back and refused to take her eyes off Ezio. The young noble stood up, he glanced round the room and then fixed his gaze on Rosa. "_Fratelli, sorelle, amici. You have all shown me great kindness, welcomed me into your famiglia and given me a purpose in life. I intend to keep a promise to you all, I will protect you as I vowed to protect my own family, I will sacrifice myself to save all of you and I do this without any hesitation_" a single tear escaped the young thief's eyes but she continued to watch the man she loved and was so close to having a relationship with tell her that he would die to protect her and her _famiglia _"There are many ways that you all can assist me, but I warn all of you now. I am the only one who will be entering the Palazzo della Seta, it is too dangerous and I'd rather die a thousand times than risk anyone else's life!" Ezio never took his eyes off of Rosa and spoke as if she was the only one listening, she couldn't take it, and the pain she was experiencing was unbearable, so when Ezio had finished speaking she quickly and briskly left the room, she covered her face so as not to reveal her tears to her fellow thieves.

_Ezio made to follow her but Antonio placed his arm in front of him "Let her go, she will be fine. Death has always been a major challenge for Rosa. But please let us continue with the plans_."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000

The meeting was over shortly after Rosa took her leave. It was decided that Ezio would enter the Palazzo from above. He was to meet with his long-time friend, Leonardo da Vinci and inspect his new invention that would supposedly allow the assassin to fly. Ezio wasn't about to ignore what happened in the Office but he had duties to attend to, so he decided he would pay Rosa a visit later that night when it was quiet and they could talk in peace.

The inventors work shop was a mere running distance from the guild headquarters and so Ezio arrived well before he was expected. The workshop looked like a normal building to the common rabble, however it had characteristic that made it a pin point location for Templar attacks. It bore the seal of the brotherhood as its door knocker which looked antique and artistic, just like its owner; but to the trained eye it was recognised as a friend or foe. The young Italian knocked twice and then entered the building. It was a mess, broken and destroyed paintings here and there, ripped up diagrams and sketches lined the floor the desk had been overturned and all the furniture broken. it was near impossible for the assassin to make sense of all this chaos and he was puzzled as to where this amazing flying machine could be; let alone his associate. "Leonardo!" Ezio called on the inventor with concern clear in his tone, he expected the worst and feared that he may not get a reply. "Ezio!" he heard a man call his name from the back of the room. Da Vinci; a small framed man with a medium length beard and long hair emerged from behind a large sheet. He was dressed in his fine clothes as he insisted that they gave him inspiration when he was inventing and that his projects were never successful unless he wore his beloved hat, it was just his nature and Ezio found it amusing to hear someone so talented being so paranoid about his work. He made to greet his friend. "_It has been far too long mio amico_!" Ezio hugged the inventor and then quickly glanced round the room. "_It's not your usual order Leo! What the hell happened here?_" "_The Templars… who else_" Ezio's expression turned dark and he felt the anger building up. "_They attacked you?" "No thankfully I was not present when they decided to re decorate my home." "I'm sorry Leo. I know how much your work means to you_" the inventor loved his work and despaired whenever something went wrong with projects. "_It is ok mio amico, I managed to keep a few paintings hidden and of course the machine_!" he scurried towards the large sheet and whipped it off to reveal a large glider. "_Leo…_" Ezio stood in awe, he knew his friend was talented, but this was a whole new level of creative. "Grazie amico mio e incredibile! But how does it work?" The inventor cleared his throat and raised his posture so the he was completely straight. "Well… you will need heat to make it fly, I have planned a route for you to take, specific points that the guild members will stand at ready to light fires for you to use. Also I sent word for Antonio to clear the rooftops of guards to make it an easier journey for you. " Ezio was impressed, Leonardo had cleared every little detail of the plan and truly proved his brilliance to the young noble to him once again. "Leo you are incredibile! Grazie!" and with that Ezio made his way back to the guild.

He had been at the inventors longer than he had realised and the mid-afternoon sun had fully arisen. The guild was completely abandoned when he arrived back, every thief would be assisting with the plan to infiltrate the Palazzo and Ezio decided that he would be better use to them if he rested to sharpen his senses for the battle that would commence later that night. He entered the main building, it was no longer cold and it made his head spin with the sudden change in temperature. He slowly made his way up the stairs towards his bedroom. The corridor was long and there were about fifteen rooms on each side of the corridor, all except for Ezio and Rosa's were shared between three to six thieves'. Ezio's room was at the end of the corridor and was slightly isolated from the others in the fact that it was not evenly spaced out from the other rooms. He passed fourteen rooms, Rosa's was the fifteenth on the left, The conversation he wanted to have with her spun round and round in his head, he tried to find the right words to say but he couldn't even string together a sentence as a result of fatigue. He walked towards his room when he heard a small noise coming from a room in the corridor. He couldn't tell which it was because it was so quiet. He remained still, shut his eyes and allowed his senses to take over; he lost all track of thought and became numb. When he opened his eyes, they were glowing gold and his eagle vision was active. He scanned the rooms; they were all empty until he reached Rosa's. He stopped his eagle vision and made towards her room. The noise was faint and very had to make out. Ezio didn't know what to do, he slowly opened the wooden door to be greeted by a vase smashing off the wall right beside his head. He ducked the shards and squatted beside the door. "vaffanculo bastardi! Vai a farti fottere e lasciami en pace!" she screamed. The beautiful young thief was curled up on her bed facing the large window, Ezio realised from her voice and movements that she was crying. He couldn't believe it and great sadness clouded his heart. The assassin took a very deep breath, stood up, shut the door and slowly made his way towards Rosa. She whipped round just as he was about to place his hand on her back "I told you to fottere… Ezio" she looked up at him, eyes wide and filled with tears and pain. Ezio did not speak a word; he simply touched her face softly with his hand and wiped away her tears. She couldn't take her eyes off of him, feelings were alien to her at this point and she only became sadder when she realised that this could be the last time that he touched her. "Ezio i…" "Shhh, piccolo, its ok." He put his arm around her and lay back on the bed, she rested her head on his chest, and tears trickled from her eyes. As much as Ezio wanted to speak with her, kiss her, make love to her… he knew it was not the right time and so closed his eyes and they both fell asleep in each other's arms for what seemed to be the last time.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000

**It. Is. DONE! This chapter took forever to write! But it is finally done. It's longer than I would have liked but oh well, more for you guys to read eh? So I made a few changes to this chapter and decided that I will wait until the next chapter to write the Palazzo dela Seta battle (WHICH IM REALLY EXCITED FOR!) so remember to REVIEW! only one review so far guys! I have to thank * erikj226 first of all for being my first Ever favourite! and * Elia950 for being the first Ever person to review my story Thank you so much guys!. I literally screamed when I got the emails **** ALSO I want to say thanks to * theacplanner for the favourite **** So until next time guys, hope you enjoy the chapter and feedback is more than welcome!**

**Translations**

_**signora di prima- Ladies first**_

_**grande assassino dura has a immaginazione selvaggio- The big tough assassin has a wild imagination**_

**idiota- idiot**

_**si cattura mosche se lo fai- You'll catch flies if you do that**_

_**il mio amico- My friend**_

_**Bonjourno! il mio amico- Hello! My friend**_

_**mia famiglia- My family**_

_**una famiglia- A family**_

_**Venezia- Venice**_

_**Che cazzo**_**- Fuck that**

_**Cara- Dear**_

_**Vaffanculo- Fuck you**_

_**Fratelli, sorelle, amici.- Brothers, Sisters, Friends**_

_**Famiglia- Family**_

**Grazie amico mio e incredibile- Thank you my friend it is amazing**

**vaffanculo bastardi! Vai a farti fottere e lasciami en pace- Fuck off you bastards! Go fuck yourself and leave me in peace**

**fottere- Fuck**


	4. Chapter 4 Live to Die Another Day

**Chapter 4**

**Live to Die Another Day**

**Chapter 4 guys ****I' so happy with the progress so far, I really love this pairing but I want to prolong the intense romance for just a while longer, In this chapter the battle at the Palazzo della Seta will take place and see if you can guess what happens judging by the title. Fanfiction has been slightly temperamental when I'm trying to edit my stories and correct flaws in them so please forgive mistypes etc. *Disclaimer as per usual!* I hope you like this chapter because it's a real turning point in the story for Ezio and Rosa... dun dun dun! Without any further interruption, I give you Chapter 4.**

0000000000000000000000000

The evening glow of the sun had begun to submerge the city of Venezia, its people were calming and the hustle and bustle of the day slowly began to ebb away.

The young Italian's lay in Rosa's room. Ezio was wide awake and cradled the young thief in his arms. She was still asleep and her skin was still wet from her tears. Ezio stared at her with sad eyes. He studied her face, knowing that it could be his last chance he would get to do so. He carefully observed every part of her face, he noticed a small scar just above her eyebrow which would be invisible from a distance but up close and when looked for, it was made more apparent. He lightly traced his fingers down her cheek, across her chin, through her hair until he reached her lips. They were perfect, beautifully shaped, the prettiest colour he had ever seen and incredibly tempting. He studied them for a few moments until he noticed movement in his peripheral vision, he cocked his head to face the door and was met with a gesture from Antonio, suggesting that it was time. Reluctantly the assassin withdrew his arms from Rosa so that she was lying in the same position undisturbed, he made to move towards the door but turned back to face the sleeping beauty. He felt desire rise up inside of him and seized his chance while he could. Ezio quietly crouched down beside Rosa, he moved a few loose strands of hair from her face and stared at her for a few seconds, her beauty was incomparable to any other Ezio had ever came across. Tenderly he leaned down to her forehead and softly pressed a kiss to it "_Addio la mia piccolo scimmia rango_"

00000000

Outside the bedroom Antonio waited for the young noble, He was nervous and began to pace in anticipation of what was to happen. Ezio emerged from the room and carefully closed the door. "Ok let's do this" he walked towards the stairs when he felt Antonio's arm on his shoulder. "_il mio amico… i…"_ His face was pain stricken and he was unable to conjure words to reassure his friend. Ezio too placed his hand on the guild masters shoulder and stared at him directly in the eyes "_Antonio, I do this for us, to save our kind and eliminate the threat. I will come back and we will win this battle._" The two men embraced briefly and then Ezio made his way out of the guild and towards Leonardo's work shop.

The inventor had picked a much higher rooftop than Ezio would have liked to execute his flying machine's maiden voyage, the idea was to give the assassin enough time to get properly air-born and hopefully prevent an untimely death, however it was also high enough to kill the assassin if he was to fall. "_Ezio, I have posted the thieves across the rooftops and they have eliminated the guards from their positions_." "_Grazie mio amico… well it's now or never_" "_Ezio_!" the inventor threw the assassin a new hidden blade so that he was now equipped with two. Ezio released the blades and examined them; the steel was hard and seemed indestructible, they glinted in the light which made them look sharper than they already were. "_You never fail to impress Leo!" "Just be careful Ezio_" with that the young Italian climbed into the machine, he grasped the bar firmly, took his run up to the edge of the roof and with one massive leap disappeared off the rooftop into the venetian night.

0000000

Rosa remained asleep after Ezio had left, However when he removed his arms her dreams instantly became clouded and she fell into darkness. His face came into her vision, pain and fear clear in his expression, the threat was eliminated at last but something was wrong, he turned to face the Venetian beauty and collapsed in a heap, their surroundings were unclear to her but it didn't matter, all she wanted was to get to Ezio. There was a force holding her back, it clung to her arms, legs, face, chest etc. she could not free herself from it and she had to watch Ezio slowly slip into the deep sleep that he would never awake from. She fought as hard as she could, shouting and screaming but it was no use, the force's grip tightened on her and she let out another scream, she couldn't breathe and everything was losing focus. The world went white and she opened her eyes, "_Rosa! Rosa wake up!_" she sat up and gasped for air, a blurry figure sat on her bed and made attempts to try and calm the terrified young thief. They tried to hug her but she only punched and screamed more. "_vaffanculo bastardo, non cazzo toccarmi, non toccare…"_ "_Rosa_!" the figure grabbed her arms and shook her "_Snap out of it Tesoro_!" she stared at the figure until it became clear that it was Antonio who was shaking her. She clutched him and gasped for breath. "_Where is he, Antonio"_ she looked him directly in the eye, the exact same way she had nine years ago when he first met her, it was a rare occasion to see Rosa scared but when it came to pass it was the only thing that could make Antonio do anything she said. The older male felt deep remorse for his beloved 'daughter' and so thought better of keeping secrets from her. His face dropped and he broke their eye contact

"_The Palazzo della Seta, that's where he is_" she let go of his arms and arose from the bed; she strapped her dagger and sword onto her belt and another smaller dagger to her ankle under her trousers. "I'm going after him" She began to run towards the door when Antonio, grasped her arm lightly, he motioned for her to move towards the window, she looked out and saw three thieves scaling a wall, another five were running across a roof top in the direction of the Palazzo della Seta. Rosa turned to face the guild master, he gave a reassuring smile and gestured towards the door "_We all are_"

Rosa made her way towards the Palazzo accompanied by Ugo and three other thieves, they were to scale the walls; that they had previously failed to infiltrate and enter the Palazzo from above. Rosa felt no fatigue, her mind only set on reaching the Palazzo before it was too late. Her skill made the other thieves look like children, she dodged chimneys and cleared gaps like it was second nature to her, she particularly excelled when they were to tightrope walk over wide gaps between buildings, Rosa ran across them as if she had stable ground underneath her and didn't so much as lose her balance. The other thieves were also incredibly skilled but they did not possess the same finesse and accuracy that Rosa did.

000000000

When he left the roof Ezio hadn't quite realised how difficult flying the machine would be to control, he couldn't get airborne and began to fall quickly towards the ground. Panic filled his mind and he didn't know how to make the inventors contraption fly. "_Ezio! Push the bar down! Quick…_" Leonardo was watching the assassin fall, he tried to give him advice and hopefully prevent him from crashing to his doom. "_Push down_!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, The assassin; with great strain pushed the bar as quickly as he could, it took all his strength but just as he was about to collide with the floor the wings of the machine caught the wind and he soared into the sky. Ezio gasped for breath and tried to regain his composure but it was hard to do so while the wind was clinging to his face and stealing the air from his lungs "Concentrate, you've got to do this" he scolded himself for risking the mission. The caped crusader picked up the technique of flying in no time and was making quick progress to the Palazzo, he steered the machine towards the thieves controlling fire's on the rooftops which allowed him to fly faster and stay higher in the air. The feeling was exhilarating and gave Ezio the freedom that he longed for, he felt content in the air, nothing could harm him, no one could break his heart and he could escape the harsh reality that he was living in. He neared the Palazzo, it looked magnificent from above, the architecture made it stand out from every other building in the vicinity and it was made clear why Antonio sought to add it as a guild hideout. The journey was relatively smooth until Ezio crossed the river, three buildings before the Palazzo. A group of guards had eliminated the thieves that tried to kill them and stood ready, anticipating an attack. Ezio saw them before they saw him and attempted to soar higher in the air to avoid detection. Unfortunately his plan failed and he was spotted. "Cazzo! The assassino !" one guard spotted Ezio and attracted the others attention. They all lined up, set fire to their arrows and drew their bows back; ready to attack the killer in the sky. "Merda!" Ezio was trapped and there was no escape from the archers. A swarm of arrows glided towards the assassin. He accepted that he could not possibly defend himself while in the air, so literally took the plunge. He pushed the pulled the bar up and the machine immediately dropped through the air, the arrows collided with the wings and the machine was set alight, like a phoenix. The machine continued to get lower and lower as Ezio approached the Palazzo. It was too low to clear the wall and so Ezio had to jump while still in mid-flight. He approached the wall, Speed was building and he was prepared for a very rough collision with the ground. He jumped just before he got to the wall; cleared it by a few feet and landed on the floor with a roll to break his fall. The assassin's vision went blurry and he couldn't understand why, the fall wasn't that high and he had landed on his feet; he went to move and felt a sharp pain in his chest which crippled him to the floor. He tried to clutch the area that was the source of the pain but was prevented by a long wooden shaft. He brought his hand up and stopped in shock. It was covered in blood. The young Italian looked down to his chest where he recognised an archer's arrow piercing it. The pain was unbearable but he had to keep going, his friends were depending on him and he swore he would eliminate the threat. "_C'mon, get up_" he attempted to get to his feet but his legs were unstable and were barley moving "_Cazzo get up you Idiota! They need you… She needs you_!" He said under his breath attempting to give his body motivation and reason to cooperate with his mind. He slowly and shakily made his way across the court yard, He heard voices coming from the third floor, they were not arguing but it sounded competitive, like a game of some sort. Ezio's eyes flashed gold, he looked up towards the voices and saw a deep crimson colour moving, it was the shape of a man; which meant one thing… enemy. The only way to get up to third floor unnoticed was to climb, The assassin reached his arm up to grab hold of ivy that was growing on the walls of the building, He stopped just before he could grasp the ivy, the pain in his chest was overruling his control over his body. He let out a quiet grunt and dropped his arm down. His breathing started to get heavy and ragged, he knew he didn't have much time but was determined to get the job done before it was too late. "_Alright, I can't go up, I can't go through and I can't go around… Cazzo_! " he looked down at his chest, the arrow was the limiting factor in his progress towards the Templar and he knew with it wedged in his body that it was impossible to climb. "_Merda… I'm going to regret this_" he grasped the shaft hard and after a few deep breaths, tugged at it. His first attempt left him covering his scream with his hand and his vision becoming tinted red. "_Se c'e un Dio lassu, per favore mi dia la forza per ottenere questa cosa cazzo dia mio dio dannati petto!" _He looked towards the night sky, shut his eyes and pulled at the arrow with all its strength. The pain was excruciating but he knew it was the only way he could complete his mission. He was screaming inside his head and listing every curse word under the sun. The arrow came out fairly quickly as a result of Ezio's unbelievable strength and was followed by a stream of blood; He had overlooked that small detail and had no way of stopping the bleeding. He didn't have much time left and would have to be swift in his actions. He pulled himself up the wall with a lot of effort. The bleeding wasn't very heavy but it was seeping through his robes and leaving a small trail which would guarantee him being found. He rested briefly when he was safely on the third floor landing, He could see Barbagio facing away from him, he was talking to someone but Ezio couldn't be sure who it was, The Templar was bidding his guest good night; this was the opportune moment for Ezio to strike. He crept forward slowly and quietly, his chest was throbbing and his vision was becoming hazy but he forced himself to stay awake. He could have literally reached out and grasped the tyrant by the back of his robe if he hadn't come into contact with a large, sharp sword being held at his throat. "_Mani dietro la schiena e alzarsi assassino_!" Ezio turned his head to see that a huge brute of a man controlled the sword and he was accompanied by a whole group of men built the exact same way, Ezio would have a hard time fighting them when he was at full strength and awareness but in his current condition it was suicide. He rose slowly with his hands behind his back. Two men seized him by the arms and dragged him down the stairs into the court yard where Barbagio had fled to when he realised he was being stalked. The larger of the two kicked the young Italian to the floor before the rich dictator and then held his arms and forced him to look the Templar in the face. "well, if it isn't the assassino infame… Auditore I believe?" The old man pulled the assassins hood back to reveal his face "Ahh now I recognise you" he spat "You look very like your father boy… pathetic and weak" he pushed Ezio's chest where the arrow had pierced. The young man lunged forward at the mention of his late father and was met with the excruciating pain that the Templar was now inflicting on him; he wanted to scream but managed to breathe through the pain and refused to move a muscle he locked eye contact with the tyrant and refused to move, Barbagio persisted to twist and push harder at the wound to get a reaction from the assassin; Ezio just locked his eyes on Barbagio's and continued to breathe through it. A fist connected with Ezio's cheek and he was flung to the ground, he looked up to see the old man clutching his hand and pacing away from him; now was his chance and it would have to be utilised. "Resilient little bastardi aren't you!"

000000000000000000

Rosa reached the roof top that Ezio had spotted the guards at, she motioned for the thieves to wait for her signal and slowly edged forward for a clearer look at the palazzo. She gasped and moved backwards as if she had been hit in the stomach

000000000000000000

The guards moved to grab the young noble again, he was ready for them, he released his blades and waited for the opportune moment. The first guard was pierced in the throat and went down quickly; he was left gasping for air and choking on his own blood. The next three had their throats slit all in one motion and fell to the ground. The last two were silenced before they could even gasp in shock. The old man turned slowly at the sound of flesh being pierced to meet Ezio ripping his hidden blades from the throat of one guard and the eye socket of the other. He backed away in fear and unsheathed his dagger. "Nowhere to run now Barbagio! " "On the contrary assassino, I do not need to run. You are nothing more than a trained dog that has learned a few tricks!" "We shall see!" they circled each other, ready to duel to the death, Emilio made the first move, he lunged at the young assassin, This was Ezio's chance, he ducked the dagger that was heading for his heart, waited for the target to come back for another strike, Barbagio whipped around, his eyes were flaming with rage and he ran towards Ezio at full force. Ezio crouched just before the enraged man reached him and pierced his blades deep into the Templar's chest. The whole world slowed down and he was alone with the Templar. He lay the Rich dictator down on the floor, and looked over him, his eyes and mind were filled with hatred but he had to keep his composure just as he did with every kill, his duty now was to confront the tyrant and read him his last rites. He leaned over the dying man and looked into his eyes "Do not be afraid" he said emotionlessly "I feel no fear, Assassino, only regret. I sought unity. Stability. Order" "At too great a cost" Barbagio lunged forward as Ezio spoke these words, he grabbed the assassin by the back of the neck and Ezio felt a sharp pain just under his chest bone. The Templar glared at him, an evil smile crossed his face and he whispered "Progress demands sacrifice." Ezio pushed him back to the floor, the life flowed out of the Templar as he did so and Ezio shut his eyes as a last act of tolerance. "Non trovo alcuna gioia in questo. Ma non c'e altro modo. Requiescat en pace" He went to get up and return to reality but again he was hindered. He looked down to his chest, realising why he couldn't get up. Emilio Babargio's dagger was pierced just under his chest bone, it was too deep to remove, He accepted now that it was his time to leave this world, but it wouldn't happen here, not next to a man that had spread so much evil and caused so much pain. He forced himself to get up and slowly made his way out of the Palazzo della Seta and back into the streets of Venezia, leaving only a trail of blood for his companions to follow.

00000000000

Rosa witnessed the whole thing; she saw Ezio being seized by the guards and froze, shocked and numb. The other thieves ran past her to the aid of their friend, they were having difficulty scaling the wall and it seemed that they would be too late to help him. She couldn't move, her eyes were transfixed on the assassin and they refused to obey her brain's commands to get into the palazzo and help him. She watched him bravely fight the brutes and couldn't believe how quickly and smoothly he managed to take care of them, she knew he was good but had never seen him in action like that. The feeling came back to her body when she saw that Ezio was alone with the Templar. Antonio came up behind her; he seized her arm and helped her down from the roof. "Antonio we have to help him!" Desperation was clear in her tone and she wore an expression to match. "Si, si… Ugo get up there, quickly!" "No we must all go!" she went to push past him but he grabbed her and locked her arms in his. "No Rosa I can't risk all of them!" he was sincere in his command but he too wanted to help his friend. "Please, Antonio… I won't let him die!" she forcefully escaped his grasp and ran towards the wall, she was a quarter of the way up it in a matter of seconds; the thieves made to chase after her, but only a few were able to climb up the smooth surface of the wall. She was at the top in no time, the adrenaline now coursing in her veins made her reflexes and abilities stronger and faster. She could see the court yard from where she was standing but couldn't get a clear view of Ezio. She ran to the edge of the balcony, the palazzo was a war zone, bodies and blood covered the floor, one in particular stood out to her. Barbagio lay dead in the middle of the court yard. Joy filled her, knowing that Ezio had succeeded and that they were safe from harm for now. She scanned the area; smiling, looking for Ezio, she already had a witty line to throw at him that no doubt he would counteract with his charming ways. She carefully checked the court yard over twice but there was there was no sign of the young Italian. "_C'mon Ezio, now is not the time for games_!" she called out into the silence, her voice tinted with fear and her smile quickly began to disappear. She was about to turn back and call the thieves for help, when she noticed an unusual blood pattern on the ground. The nimble young woman hopped over the balcony and landed gracefully near where the body of Barbagio lay. She allowed herself a glance at the Templar before she continued to search for her 'friend'. The blood trail led out of the court yard, towards the iron gates that protected the Palazzo. She was about to start running towards the gates when she heard footsteps behind her. Rosa had been trained well and her senses were extraordinary, almost as good as Ezio's . She turned fast, her sword was unsheathed and she stood low and balanced, ready to launch a strike on anyone who posed a threat. "_Look boys, what do we have here_?" a group of about twenty guards emerged from a room on the courtyard level; they spread themselves out, filling every possible exit in the court yard. Rosa was trapped; being only five foot or so, it was impossible for her to ram the guards. She was outnumbered, thoughts of death ran through her mind. One thing was certain though; she wasn't going down without a fight. "_Il tuo incubo peggiore, buco di culo_!" a threatening snarl occupied her face and she spat the words like venom at the guards. Their leader stepped forward he was snickering at her comment and slowly approached Rosa. "Don't you love it when we get a feisty one boys?" confidence radiated off him, this only made Rosa angrier and she lowered herself closer to the ground so that she could pounce at any given opportunity. "_Come any closer and I'll cut off your most prized possession!_" she was trying to talk them down but they had strength in numbers and so were not easily intimidated. The tall, stocky man laughed hard and continued to approach Rosa. "_Come now bella, you killed our boss, now we have to make you pay… it's only fair_" he looked her up and down and settled his eyes on her breasts, Rosa was beautiful, she could have had any man she wanted using her looks and figure alone and frequently used them to her advantage, however in her current predicament they were doing more harm to her than good. "_Your assassino isn't here to protect you anymore bella, so why don't you be a good girl and give us what we want? I promise we will be gentile and after… when I slit your throat you won't feel a thing_" "Andare ill'inferno!" "Have it your way, boys!… get her!" all of the guards drew their swords and began to close in on Rosa, they formed a circle round her to ensure that she could not escape. She was terrified and wanted so desperately to get away, but she was trapped and it seemed like this would be her last stand. The leader of the group was literally a few metres away from her when Rosa heard a faint whistle in the darkness of the Venetian night, suddenly an arrow flew past Rosa's body and found its mark in the skull of the large male that once stood over her. He slumped down on the floor dead; the other guards began to shout at one another in a frenzied panic. One of them came at Rosa, sword drawn and his eyes wild with fear. She was ready for him; she rolled out of the way just before his sword found her body, guard's arms went into shock when the sword collided with the solid ground; Rosa was back on her feet in seconds, she wasted no time in taking down the guard. She ran at him full force, jumped on his back and swiftly buried her dagger deep into his neck. He thrashed around for a few moments before collapsing into a choking heap on the floor. The other guards watched Rosa kill their companion so easily; this infuriated them and filled them with complete rage. They all ran at her with their swords in the air and hate in their eyes. Just as one guard was about to cut her down she felt a hand grab her shirt and haul her backwards. She crashed into the wall and hit her head hard on the stone. She clutched her head, her vision was slightly blurred and her eyes felt heavy. She looked up and saw a battle; her family was defending her, cutting down anyone who dared to challenge them. The palazzo guards stood no chance, even with numbers exceeding the guild's, they were not agile, driven or skilled enough to defeat the thieves. She rose to her feet and ran to join the battle; Antonio was struggling to hold off three large brutes from reaching the area that he had thrown Rosa to. She charged at them. Her sword in her hand and dagger in the other. Antonio glanced round to see where she was, he was not expecting her to have recovered so quickly and was determined that no harm would come to her. "Rosa stop!" it was too late, she knew it was a stupid idea, but she had lost too many at the hands of the Templars and she was not about to let Antonio get killed for her. Antonio blocked the sword of one guard which allowed Rosa to intercept and stab him in the belly from underneath, she then planted her dagger deep into his chest and ripped it out from the side just for good measure. The other two guards didn't put up much of a fight after they witnessed their friend die by the agile little thieves hand. She ducked the larger of the two men's sword, when it collided with the ground she jumped on it so that the guard lost his grip and dropped the sword. She then proceeded to stab him in the chest with her dagger, slide between his legs and run him through with her sword. Antonio took care of the other guard quickly and returned to Rosa. "_Rosa! Where is he? Where is Ezio_!" _"He is gone, I don't know where. But there is a trail of blood" _she was breathing heavily and was exhausted from all the climbing and fighting, her face was panic stricken and he didn't know what to do. "_Rosa listen to me_" he held her arms softly and she looked into his eyes _"I know you love him, so go and find him before it's too late! We will be fine here. Follow the blood and you'll find him"_ she couldn't muster any words so simply nodded and then ran towards the gates of the palazzo. Antonio watched her, he was praying that she would find him, but he knew that the chances were very slim and if she did actually manage to find him, then it may be too late to save him. He crossed himself and held his necklace in one hand "Dio e di tutti I suoi angeli, suppliche tenerla al sicuro"

0000000000

Ezio could feel himself becoming very weak, he had lost a lot of blood and knew that he couldn't continue much longer. The assassin reached the bridge that linked the Palazzo's district with the main district in Venezia. The pain was overwhelming his body and he was losing his grip on life. He staggered to the middle of the bridge, his chest was throbbing and he could barely breathe. All at once he felt his eyes get incredibly heavy and begin to roll back into his head and his knees buckled so that he now lay on the cold cobble stones that layered the bridge. His breaths were shallow and ragged and his strength was almost completely gone. He could only manage to pull himself over behind the pillars on the bridge so that he could lean on the side out of site and inhale his last breaths of life.

000000000000

Adrenaline coursed through the young thieves veins; she concentrated solely on the blood trail that dotted the ground. A feeling of sickness dominated her body because she was so scared that she would find Ezio dead. Her legs were numb because they were in so much pain and her brain was processing everything at a million miles an hour. The blood trail began to get less consistent as she got closer to Ezio's location. The dots were sprawled across the road and walls. she identified that he had begun to struggle and looked for things to support him while he tried to move further away from the palazzo. Her mind was racing and she couldn't get her bearings. "_Cazzo…. Cazzo_!" she turned around in each direction, she was confused and because the blood trail was so scattered she couldn't determine which way Ezio had gone. "_Ok… Ok calm down_" she was breathing heavily and her lungs felt like they were going to pop. "_What would Ezio do...? Cazzo! The Idiota would have found me by now that's what he would do_!" she paced frantically, time was her enemy and for the moment it was winning. She raked her mind for thoughts of Ezio, what he did in situations like this. "_What does he do…" she began to list things aloud "He climbs the buildings for a better view, uses his gifts and senses, observes the surroundings…_ " just as she had given up hope she heard a faint cry in the distance. It came from the street to her left, she didn't know if it was Ezio but she wasn't letting a possibility go. A gasp escaped her mouth at the sound, her heart sank to her feet and she took off sprinting. The street was full with debris from the attacks on the guards; Rosa avoided it with ease, jumping ducking and diving over it as if she had practised it as a routine. The end of the street came quicker than she expected, he legs skidded to a halt and she took in her new surroundings. In front of her stood the bridge that linked the two districts. It was old and the stone had started to corrode with the water. It was almost silent; there was no noise apart from a quiet moaning coming from the bridge. Rosa slowly moved forward to investigate. "_Ezio_?" she called quietly. A hand dropped from behind one of the pillars that were part of the bridge. "_Ezio_!" at first she wasn't sure if it was him but then she realised that the arm was equipped with a hidden blade, a weapon that was unique to the assassin. She screamed to him while sprinting towards the pillar, she was praying that he was still alive. "_Ezio… Ezio please, hold on, I'm coming_!" she stopped dead when she saw him, the dagger still pierced his chest and blood was leaking out of him slowly His eyes were closed and it seemed as though he had left this world. The young Italian dropped to her knees; tears filled her eyes, she moved close to him and put her hand on his face. The assassin's eyes fluttered open, he was confused as to where he was and could feel severe pain in his chest. "_Ezio_…" Rosa was trying to hold back her tears but her voice was hoarse and weepy which conveyed that she was crying, she placed her arm around the back of his head for support and moved her face closer to his. He looked up to meet her eyes; the tears made them sparkle like stars, when he saw her the pain faded away and he only felt love "_Rosa, I'm s…sorry_" he lifted his hand to her face and wiped away her tears. "_Ezio_" she held his hand on her face "_Don't you do that… You're not going anywhere, don't you say sorry, not yet_!" she whispered. Tears streamed down her face, she couldn't control them; seeing the man that she loved, so close to death shattered her heart into a million pieces. "_Shhh, its ok la mia piccolo scimmia rango, I'll stay with you_." Her eyes wondered down to his wounds, the dagger in his chest was inhibiting his lungs and was the reason that he couldn't breathe. "_Ezio, I need to get help, I'll…_" she tried to stand up but he grabbed her hand and pulled her softly back into his arms. "_No, Rosa_" he moved a few loose hairs from her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb "_It's too late for that, if this is to be my final resting place… then I want y…you to be with…_" His vision began to fail and he was getting weaker by the second, he felt light headed and slumped back against the pillar. Rosa scrambled to hold him up but he was too heavy "_Ezio! Non farmi questo bastardo egoista!_" He was still conscious but only just. "_Rosa, y.. you have to do it bella, g…get it out_" he placed her hand on the shaft of the dagger that pierced his chest. The beautiful young woman stared at the dagger, she knew she had to do it but it would possibly kill Ezio "_I… I can't do it Ezio, it might kill you_" she bowed her head and allowed the tears to flow from her eyes. Using the last of his strength the dying young man forced himself to sit up; he held her chin with his thumb and fore finger and gently raised her head so that she made eye contact with him. "_Rosa, Ti amo. I want to stay with you but if you don't get it out then I don't think I can fight it any longer_." His eyes pierced her soul and when he told her that he loved her, she froze. She had always imagined him saying those words to her but never believed that her dreams would become reality. She placed both her hands on the dagger and readied herself to pull it out; she leaned in close to him and whispered "_Ti amo troppo_"

Rosa was a strong young woman, but removing the dagger from Ezio's chest proved to be near impossible. She threw herself backwards and pulled with all her might, Ezio shouted in agony, the air was leaving his body and the trauma caused his heart to slow down incredibly. She felt the dagger give out a little, Ezio's face was twisted with pain and she couldn't bear to put him through it. With one final pull and a deafening scream the dagger was pulled free of the assassin's chest. Rosa was thrown back with the force of her pull, she looked back at Ezio, the blood was flowing from his wound and he was moving in and out of consciousness. "_Ezio!_" she rushed over to him and applied pressure to his wound, she quickly ripped a piece of his robe off and tied it around his chest. "_Stay with me Ezio, don't shut your eyes_!" she pleaded with him to stay awake but it was useless, his body had given up on his will and life was slowly leaving his body. She watched helplessly as his eyes met hers and then rolled back into a coma like state. "_Merda, Ezio what should I do, please tell me what to do!"_ he came back to consciousness for a few seconds; he heard what she said and without thinking brushed her lips with his fingers. Rosa immediately understood, weather it was a sign or not she knew one thing that would keep his body alive. She brought her head down to his so that he was not put under any strain; she grabbed his face softly and planted her lips on his. Immediately his body reacted, his head moved closer to hers and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She started off slowly waiting for him to move into the kiss. As his body regained its will power she began to deepen the kiss, his tongue brushed her teeth and she willingly let him in. quickly the young Italians forgot about what had just happened and lost each other in the moment. The kiss turned very passionate with one giving and the other taking, not fighting for dominance but relieving all the love, want and desperation that had built up inside them for a very long time, Rosa dared not pull away for the fear of losing Ezio again, so contently lingered in the kiss. His hand caressed her cheek and then moved down to her shoulder, her shirt was torn when she was fighting the guards and hung off the shoulder Ezio was caressing, her skin was warm against his cold hands and she got goosebumps from his touch. The young lovers stayed in each other's embrace for what seemed like an eternity. Rosa heard a commotion in the distance and realised that the thieves were looking for her. She tried to break away from the kiss but Ezio was not ready to let go, he moved up with her and remained locked in her lips. He smiled against her mouth and continued to deepen the kiss. Rosa again tried to pull away softly and succeeded this time. His eyes met hers, she was glowing with love but worry dominated her face. She turned to where the noises were coming from and began to shout for help "_Antonio!... Ugo! Anyone, Help me! Please hurry"_ she turned back to Ezio, he lay back against the pillar, his face was pale and his eyes were starting to close again, but not once did he allow them to leave Rosa, he stared at her for as long as he could because he was determined that when he died, she was the last thing he'd see of the world. _"Ezio, please hold on… please. Help is coming, just don't give up!" _she turned back to the street she had emerged from, Antonio and a group of about twenty thieves were running towards her at full speed. "_I'm here Rosa! We're coming_!" Ezio exhaled heavily and his eyes shut. Rosa turned back to face him again, she was expecting to see him looking back at her but instead she saw him lying completely still, lifeless. "_Ezio_" she put her hand to his chest to feel for a heartbeat, his chest wasn't moving and she couldn't feel a pulse. Antonio came up behind her and pushed her out of the way, "_Ezio! Can you hear me_?" he felt for a pulse but Ezio's body lay still. "_Cazzo_!" Rosa allowed herself to weep she didn't care if anyone heard her; she knew she had lost Ezio and that he was never coming back. Antonio laid the young assassin down flat on the floor. He began to press his chest hard for eight beats and then breathed air into his lungs. The other thieves and Rosa watched him helplessly; all they could do was pray that whatever he was doing worked. "_Antonio, please… save him_" Rosa sobbed; she was too weak to help him but didn't want him to give up on Ezio. "_Sto cercando di Rosa… lo non so se ci riesco_" Antonio's method was not working which made him even more panicky and frustrated. He started to hit Ezio's chest hard in attempt to re start his heart. "_Debole fino assassino, ha bisogno di piu di una qualsiasi. Non lasciarla cosi… per l'amore cazzo svegliati! Per favore_!" Rosa regained control over her body and dived forward, she grabbed Antonio and tried to make his stop hitting Ezio, Antonio pushed her away but she came back at him "_Somebody stop her!"_ Antonio shouted carelessly. Ugo came forward and picked Rosa up off Antonio, she fought against him at first but then allowed herself to be led away, two other thieves, Adriano and Filippo accompanied him in case anything happened to Rosa. She attempted one last time to get back to Ezio, Her knee swiftly connected with Ugo's stomach and she started to run back to where the assassin was, she screamed his name but was caught by the other two thieves before she could get to him, they pulled her back to Ugo and forced her out of the area. "_Lasciatemi andare! Smettere… Ezio!"_

00000000

Ezio entered darkness again; he couldn't see anything but he could hear voices, Rosa, that was the voice he recognised. She was begging him to stay awake and not close his eyes; he fought through the darkness but couldn't find her, He was lost in the void. Another voice came to him, it was male but he couldn't recognise it until it called him son. "Ezio, don't leave her. Son I'm sorry that I can't be there for you, your mother and sister. My time came, too quickly it may seem but it was fate. This is not your time Ezio, you still have fight left in you my boy. They need you Ezio, so fight it and don't leave them alone" the voice faded away and Ezio was left confused and alone. He felt all kinds of emotions well up inside of him, they sent him into a frenzy, he dropped to the floor and gasped for breath, his chest tightened and the pain crippled him. He heard Rosa pleading for someone to help him and then the pain got worse, his chest continued to tighten and it felt like his lungs were going to burst, his chest was so excruciating that he couldn't even lift himself from the ground. He was on the brink of slipping into oblivion when he heard her, Rosa calling his name she was far away and sounded desperate but he heard her all the same. The pain ebbed away and he was able to stand up again. Slowly light started to melt away the darkness, it came towards him, the little thief was the light dismissing the darkness. She held her hand out to him and he took it willingly, suddenly all the air came back to his body, it hit him like a train and his vision ceased.

0000000

Rosa had been escorted back to the thieves' guild headquarters by Ugo and the other two thieves. Antonio had given up on trying to resuscitate his friend, He stared at the body. Guilt filled him and he was enraged with himself for not getting to Rosa sooner. He placed his hand on the young man's chest "_Addio amico mio… riposare i…"_ He was cut short and stood shocked at what he had just felt. Antonio stared at Ezio's chest, thinking that his mind was playing tricks on him. His eyes were in pain because he refused to blink in case he missed the motion again, He was relieved when he finally saw it, Ezio's chest moved and he started took air into his lungs, The older male pressed his hand onto the assassins heart, he could feel a pulse once again. Antonio looked up to his family, a tear rolled from his eye and he shouted to them in amazement "_The assassin lives_!"

**Phewww it's done! I am sooooo sorry for how late this chapter is but yet again I couldn't stop writing ****and I'm also really busy with school work… taking advanced Highers is not all it's cracked up to be !**

**This chapter is one of my favourites in the story I've got planned out, I found it pretty intense when I dreamed it and it's kind of unexpected that their first kiss is really to stop Ezio from entering a coma, but I thought it was good to include thinking that love alone is so powerful that it can prevent a natural cause. I tried to kind of show how Antonio is a father figure to Rosa and she is the daughter he never had, also I hope you guys can see that they have such a strong relationship considering that he risks his life and his guild to save her and Ezio.**

***JUST TO CLEAR UP *When Ezio enters the "Void" he is in a coma like state, the voice he hears is his late fathers, He hears this when Antonio is speaking to him and goes into the *frenzie because Antonio is giving him CPR and it is his body trying to respond to it. The light is Rosa because it is her voice that gives his body life and almost resuscitates him.**

**When is use *0000* It's changing from Ezio's perspective to Rosa's, what are your thoughts on that… is it good and should I use it more or is it too confusing ?**

**Right I'll make a deal guys, I will put up chapters 5 AND 6 together IF and only IF in 48 hours I can get a minimum of ****3**** reviews on the story. You guys don't have to favourite it or follow me but I'd really appreciate if I got a couple of responses. 380 of you guys read this story so 3 reviews isn't asking much! I am so grateful for so many of you reading this story! Honestly I didn't think I'd even get 5 readers! So THANK YOU!**

**So the next chapter is going to be Carnivale! Finally were getting somewhere… I need to give props to ***** Shinigamivc**** * for some of the next chapter because events that occurred in their story also occur in mine… It is not intended plagiarism; I'm borrowing an idea and making it my own! **

**So please if you have a few spare minutes give me a review! One word will suffice, please guys I just want to do this pairing justice but I can't do that if I don't get feedback!**

***Also***

**When you read this story I find that music really helps to set the mood.. I wrote all these chapters listening to music. For this particular chapter I put Borealis- Nightfall on repeat, particularly during Ezio's coma and it makes it a much better experience than trying to read it in silence… just a thought ?**

**Until next time… Caio I miei amici! **

**Translations**

**Addio la mia piccolo scimmia rango- Goodbye my little spider monkey**

**Il mio amico- My friend**

**Grazie mio amico- Thank you my friend**

**Vaffanculo bastardo non cazzo toccarmi non toccare- Fuck off you bastard don't fucking touch me… dont touch**

**Tesoro- Treasure**

**Cazzo- Fuck**

**Assassino- Assassin**

**Merda- Shit**

**Idiota- Idiot**

**Se c'e in Dio lassu, per favour mi dia la forza per ottenere questa coda cazzo dio mio dannati petto- If there is a God up there, please give me the strength to get this fucking thing out of my chest**

**Mani dietro la schiena e alzarsi assassino- Hands behind your back and get up assassin**

**Assassino infame- Infamous assassin**

**Bastardi- Bastard**

**Non trovo alcuna gioia in questo, ma non c'e altro modo. Requiescat en pace- I take no joy in this, but I see no other way. Rest in peace**

**Si- Yes**

**Ill tuo incubo peggiore, buco do culo- You're worst nightmare ass hole**

**Bella- Beautiful**

**Andare ill' inferno- Go to hell**

**Dio e di tutti I suoi angeli, suppliche tenerla al sicuro- God and all his angels, keep her safe**

**Non farmi questo bastardo egoista- Don't do this to me you selfish bastard**

**Te amo- I love you**

**Te amo troppo- I love too**

**Sto cercando di Rosa… lo non se co riesco- I'm trying Rosa… I don't know if I can**

**Debole fino assassino, ha bisogno do pui di una qualsais. Non las corals cosi… per l'amore cazzo svegliati per favour- Wake up assassin, she needs you more than anyone. Don't leave her like this… for fuck sake wake up! Please!**

**Lasciatemi andare! Smettere- Let me go, stop**

**Addio amico mio… riposare- Goodbye my friend… rest**


End file.
